The invention relates to a power tool, in particular a portable power tool, in the form of a band saw or jigsaw, that includes a transverse guide for the saw blade.
Power tools in the form of jigsaws having such a transverse guide are known, for example, from WO02/22297 A1. In this solution, the transverse guide is arranged in the region of the sole plate of the portable power tool designed as a jigsaw and shortens the free guide length of the saw blade between the saw blade receptacle on the machine side and the sole plate. As a result, the saw blade is stabilized in the transverse direction and its tendency to deflect in the transverse direction is reduced, and the untrue running of the saw blade is also countered as a result. This all helps to avoid deviations from a desired direction of the cut and from desired guidance of the cut and helps to achieve as far as possible good working results.
However, problems associated with the untrue running of the saw blade are only reduced with such systems for transverse guidance.
As has been shown, with respect to a workpiece as material to be cut, the respective saw blade first runs untrue, that is to say it drifts, on the respective underside of the workpiece from the theoretical cutting plane, running through and determined by the top cut edge, with respect to engagement of the saw blade with the workpiece, starting from the top side.
Accordingly, for the user, such untrue running of the saw blade will first become recognizable when the deviation also becomes visible on the top side of the workpiece. There are then already relatively large deviations of the cut edge from the theoretical cutting plane on the underside of the workpiece. It follows from this that, for the user of such a jigsaw placed in position on the workpiece, the untrue running of the saw blade does not become recognizable, and thus the user cannot appropriately intervene, until more pronounced “untrue running” of the saw blade and thus a considerable defect are already present.
There are also corresponding problems in principle in band saws.